The Magic of Christmas
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Carson has a new reason to be happy this Christmas, and now he wants to create a little magic for everyone else. With a little help from Elsie, he's destined to succeed.


**The Magic of Christmas**

Mr. Carson gave a cursory knock on the door of Elsie Hughes's sitting room before entering. He had waited rather patiently, in his own mind, until the homesick maid had left her office, smiling brightly. That was a stark contrast to the floods of tears the young girl was shedding as she entered. Elsie always did know the right thing to say. No wonder she was the most beloved and sought after among the downstairs staff, himself included.

As he entered, he found Elsie wiping a stray tear from her own eye. "Hey, now, what's this?" he asked tenderly and softly, closing the door securely behind him and crossing to her side. He lowered his head and placed his finger beneath her chin until she was looking at him with a half smile on her face.

"She's homesick and it's her first Christmas away from family. In a way, she reminded me a bit of myself when I was her age."

He led her over to the settee where they both sat and he drew her into his arms. "Because you missed your home and family?" He reached down and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together and bringing them to his lips, brushing a light kiss the back of her hand.

Elsie took a deep breath and let the scent of his cologne over-power her senses, calming her, and creating that newly found happy feeling deep within. Ever since the season in London, things between them had changed. They were together now, properly, and Charles had proven to be a romantic at heart. With his old demons laid to rest, he had given her his heart freely and made no reservations about telling her as well as showing her his love and devotion, which she happily returned.

When she finally answered him, her voice was soft and her accent a little more pronounced than usual. "Because I missed the Christmas spirit, I suppose. We always had a tree with tiny decorations in our home. When I came here, the first thing I noticed was that the servants hall was never decorated. I used to sneak upstairs and stare at the tree brought in and decorated for the family just to settle my own homesick heart." She gave a little laugh. "It's silly, I know, but to a young girl so far from home, the holidays can be the worst. But, you learn to push on and adapt to your surroundings, I suppose."

"Is that what you told young Frances to do? Sneak upstairs for a bit of tree gazing when she had a moment or two?" he teased gently, no malice or chastisement in his voice. She dropped her eyes to her lap and nodded her head, not daring to meet his eyes.

He hugged her a little closer and rested his head on top of hers, closing his eyes and thinking back to his own childhood. "Father always went out and brought back a tree for us while Mum cooked little mince pies. We'd have those while we decorated the tree with handmade ornaments, bits of ribbon, anything really. Then, once it was finished and Mum was satisfied that it looked better than last year, he would read us the Christmas story. They're some of my happiest childhood memories."

Elsie had never heard Charles speak much about his childhood, but from what she had managed to piece together, he'd been happy and loved. Their backgrounds were different but they had both been fortunate to come from loving homes where family was cherished and hard work was expected but rewarded.

They remained quiet and snuggled happily together for as long as they dared. Charles couldn't shake the image of an unhappy Elsie as a young housemaid, so far from home, missing the comforting warmth of Christmas traditions. Even now, she seemed to be somewhat affected by a young girl experiencing similar emotions. He shifted ever so slightly and lifted Elsie's face to his, then brushed his lips softly against hers. "Be ready to walk out that back door in ten minutes," he suddenly announced. "No questions, just dress warmly and I'll be back!" He kissed her once more then left with Elsie sitting quite dumbfounded and confused, but willing to do as he requested.

As soon as he left Elsie's sitting room, he stopped by the kitchen to request some additional help. "Mrs. Patmore, I realize this is sudden, but I would like a thermos of hot cocoa. Mrs. Hughes and I will be out for quite a bit of the afternoon, and I'd hate for her to catch a chill. Also, Daisy, when you've finished your work for Mrs. Patmore, I'd like you and Anna ... oh good, Anna, you're here," he said as she joined the others in the kitchen, "I'd like you two to go into the attics and find any Christmas decorations that were not used upstairs for the family. Take Jimmy and one of the hall boys if you need them to carry boxes downstairs. Bring the boxes into my pantry and leave them there. Say nothing to no one. Is that understood? If someone asks, simply tell them it's for our family."

Everyone nodded and seemed to be excited, especially young Daisy. It wasn't often that she was given a task by Mr. Carson and this one held quite a bit of promise. She was being tasked with a secret mission with Anna and Ivy would be left doing most of the harder kitchen work while she plundered through trunks and boxes of family treasures. She surely wasn't going to waste the opportunity for a little change in her routine.

Once Charles had made it clear to girls and Mrs. Patmore that their mission was to be kept a secret, he sought out Thomas. "You are going to be in charge for the remainder of the afternoon. If anyone asks for me, you are to tell them that Mrs. Hughes and I had to run an errand in town that required us both but was most assuredly for the household. I do not anticipate any trouble in our absence." He gave Thomas a stern look, warning him silently that he would not tolerate any mischief while they were away. "Also, Anna and Daisy will be requiring Jimmy and perhaps a hall boy to bring down a few boxes from the attics. They are to put them, unopened, into my pantry. I will sort through them once we've returned. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Carson, but shouldn't I be told where you're going in case a member of the family asks?" he asked, with a small smile curling about his lips.

"No, you shouldn't be told. What I have said will be enough information for any member of the upstairs, even His Lordship, should they ask, which I highly doubt they will. As under-butler, you still have quite a few things to learn about the running of the house and the management of its members. Take this opportunity to rise to the occasion, hmmm?"

Charles left his words hanging in the air like thick drapery as he made his way quickly to his pantry. Just as he had told Elsie to do, he dressed warmly. Hat, scarf, gloves, coat, and a woolen blanket, the thermos of hot cocoa ... he was ready. He made his way to Elsie's sitting room and entered, this time without knocking.

"Prompt as ever, I see," she teased, "but what's all this?" she asked, motioning to the blanket and the thermos.

"Mrs. Hughes, did I not tell you to ask no questions?" His voice was gruff but there was a sparkle in his eyes that told her he was in a playful mood.

"Forgive me, Mr. Carson, but you know it's not in my nature to follow blindly or remain impassive to the goings-on around me." She walked over and tucked the ends of his scarf into his coat and pressed a light kiss to his lips, resting her hands on his broad chest. "However, even an experienced housekeeper knows when the butler of the house has gone to great lengths for a wee surprise. So, in this one instance, she will simply say that she's ready for whatever the day ... and the butler ... brings."

Charles grinned and shook his head before leaning down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. "Well, this butler has plans with a certain beautiful housekeeper this afternoon, and if we don't get going, we won't be able to finish today." He tapped her on the end of her nose and gave her a wink. "So, no delays. Our coach awaits," he said with a low bow and a flourish.

Somehow, Charles had managed to run into a hallboy and sent him dashing to the stables for a horse and carriage, which was now waiting for them outside. He helped Elsie onto the seat and covered her legs with the thick blanket before climbing in beside her and taking the reins. "We will be back soon, Mr. Barrow."

When they were well on their way, Elsie leaned against Charles and covered his legs with the blanket, too. "How on earth did you manage all of this in such a short ten minutes and where are we going?"

He wrapped his arm around her and rested his head on top of hers. "We, Mrs. Hughes, are going into the forest to find a Christmas tree. It's been far too long since we properly decorated and as the surrogate parents of the downstairs staff, we should be tending to their needs as well as our own."

Elsie gasped and leaned up to press a warm kiss to his cool cheek. "Charles Carson, are you serious? You've gone to all this trouble just because of a homesick housemaid and a silly old housekeeper?"

"Elsie, you are neither silly nor old. You are my beautiful girl and for once, in my stubborn old age, I have something to truly celebrate this Christmas. It's been decades since I've felt like really enjoying the festive season and it's all down to you." He drew the carriage to an easy halt and turned to face her. "Everything looks different to me, now. Everyone's laughter seems merrier. Colors seem brighter. Smells are sweeter, especially your lavender and vanilla scented hair. I have a new spring in my step and all because I took a chance at the beach with you and you accepted. Since that day, I've felt like a new man ... twenty years younger and much, much happier. So, if there is even an ounce of energy in my body, I am going to use that force to see that you're happy for the rest of your days."

Elsie reached up and caressed his face with her gloved hand. "Charles Carson, I love you so very much. You're a kind, gentle man, and with a heart of gold. I waited for you for all those years, not knowing if you'd ever be truly mine. And now that you are, I am happier than I have ever been or ever will be." She closed the distance between them and gave him a passionate kiss, taking her time to truly enjoy the moment and the closeness between them. When she finally pulled back, she rested her forehead against his. "You have no idea how happy you've made me today, not to mention the others who will be thrilled with a tree."

"I've got Anna and Daisy in the attics pulling down boxes of ornaments and other decorations. After dinner, I thought we'd pull everything from the boxes and let them have their fun. What do you think?"

"I think Father Christmas is going to be extra good to you this year, especially if I have anything to say in the matter."

Charles chuckled. "Then, I certainly hope he receives your letter in time because I only have one thing on my list this year for Christmas," he said, waggling his eyebrows at her teasingly.

She raised her eyebrow in question. "Oh, and what might that be, Mr. Carson?"

"Ah, you must wait and see, Mrs. Hughes. But, with some luck and good timing, you shouldn't have to wait too long. After all, tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and Mum always said there was a special sort of magic in the air on that particular night."

For the remainder of the ride, Elsie remained snuggled deeply into his side. It was rare that they were able to be so carefree with their displays of affection and emotion in public and neither was willing to waste the chance.

Finally, they came to a nice section of woods along the trail and Charles helped Elsie down from the carriage, coming to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Look around you, m'lady. The forest is yours ... providing I'm able to cut down the tree you desire," he teased before pressing a light kiss to the shell of her ear, causing her to shiver.

She leaned back into his arms and closed her eyes, savoring the moment of quiet closeness. When she opened her eyes, she found Charles admiring her with a special gleam in his eyes. "I was just imagining us doing this for our own home," she admitted shyly. "A young girl's dream, I suppose."

"We are never too old to dream, Elsie. If that were true, we both would have stopped dreaming of love and being loved. Then, where would we be but lonely and unhappy, and I, for one, prefer the happiness and love we've found together." He gave her a little squeeze, then pointed out several trees. "Any of these tree look pretty enough for our children downstairs?"

With the perfect tree chopped and loaded onto the back of the cart, Elsie and Charles took a break to share the cocoa. It had been much harder to chop down the tree than Charles had expected and he was sure to have sore muscles in the morning, but being able to say he'd accomplished all this for Elsie was worth it. He kept stealing glances her way as she carefully watched him cut down the tree. He had to admit, it felt good to be watched and admired by such a beautiful woman and knowing that he'd already won her heart.

When they arrived back at Downton Abbey, they left the cart and horse at the side of the house before going inside. Elsie returned the thermos to Mrs. Patmore, who was full of questions, and instructed the maids to clear a pathway to the dining hall while Charles gathered a few of the stronger lads to help him with the tree.

"Mr. Carson, it's beautiful! Imagine that ... a real Christmas tree ... for us," Daisy exclaimed. "That's why you wanted us to go upstairs earlier today!"

"It is, Daisy, and after dinner, Mrs. Hughes and I will bring the boxes into the hallway and everyone can decorate the tree. Perhaps, if Mrs. Patmore, Ivy, and yourself have some time, you might whip up a little extra something as a snack for everyone?"

"I know just the thing, Mr. Carson. Thank you," she said before quickly kissing him on the cheek and disappearing into the kitchen, leaving Charles, Elsie, and Mrs. Patmore at a loss for words.

"Well, that's certainly cheered her up," Elsie quipped as she nudged Charles in the side.

"I'll say! Looks like a young girl might be developing a crush on our old, stuffy butler," Mrs. Patmore teased as Charles's ears tinged even redder.

"I always knew he was a ladies man at heart," Elsie said with a giggle. "Though from now on, he only has eyes for one lady, isn't that right, Mr. Carson?"

"Yes, Lady Mary will always be held in high esteem, Mrs. Hughes, Mrs. Patmore," he teased, before walking away from both women who were fighting a fit of the giggles. Just as he reached the door, he turned around and caught Elsie's eye, giving her a quick wink to let her know he was teasing.

There was an increased chatter in the servant's hall that evening as they all admired the beautiful tree. Mr. Carson was very quick to point out that Mrs. Hughes had chosen it specifically for it's size and shape, hoping everyone would compliment her on her choice. "And with some help from Daisy and Anna, we have decorations for our little tree," he announced. He motioned for two of the younger lads to slip into his pantry and retrieve the boxes of ornaments. "Be careful not to break anything, but feel free to use whatever's there. Mrs. Patmore, Ivy, and Daisy have also prepared some treats for us, which will be placed on the table in a little while." With a smile and a nod, he reached into his pocket and removed a small crystal snowflake and handed it to Mrs. Hughes. "You should do the honors and place the first ornament on the tree for us," he said softly.

With trembling hands, Mrs. Hughes took the beautiful ornament and chose a prominent place at the front of the tree. If Charles were seated at the table and looked up, it would be the first ornament to catch his eye each and every time, and she knew he would think of her. When she was satisfied that it was perfectly placed, she peeked into the box and scouted for just the right ornament. With a broad smile, she took a small figurine from the box and handed it to Charles. "It takes a Knight in Shining Armor to place one on the tree," she said softly, her eyes sparkling.

Carefully, Charles placed the knight on the white steed next to the crystal snowflake, then stepped back to admire their work. "There, the first ornaments of the year ... everyone, please make sure to hang at least one on the tree for yourself since this is our family tree." He stepped back and drew Elsie with him towards the back of the room, where they stood silently and watched as, one by one, they took turns looking into the box and choosing something to place on the tree. Even Thomas joined in the frivolity and James began playing Christmas carols on the piano as the girls brought in drinks from the kitchen.

When all of the treats and cocoa were gone, Elsie shooed everyone off to bed. Charles was making his last pass through the house to make certain every door was locked and every window secured. While she waited, Elsie sat in his chair in the dining hall and admired the two ornaments on the tree, side by side, just as she and Charles had been for decades. She could never have predicted how happy she would be once they'd opened up their hearts to one another, and now she could think of few things which would make her happier.

Unbeknownst to Elsie, Charles had slipped down the stairs unnoticed. He stood in the doorway and admired Elsie, His Elsie. She looked so happy and peaceful, as if years has melted away just by the light of the small Christmas tree. He marveled at how joyful everyone seemed to be. Never before could he remember so many people thanking him for something so simple, so inexpensive. It had only cost him a bit of energy and a half a day. They had truly done all of the hard work in decorating it. Alfred had even taken the honor of placing the angel on top of the tree.

"You should be quite pleased with yourself, Mrs. Hughes. It looks beautiful," he said, stepping into the room and placing a light kiss to her cheek, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"I cannot take all the credit for this, none in fact. It was all your idea, dear." She stood and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for going to so much trouble for all of us today." She rested her head on his chest and continued. "I realize there were more important things you could and should have been doing, both upstairs and downstairs, but the looks on their faces ... just seeing how happy it made Daisy and Frances, in particular, was worth it all to me. I hope you agree."

He tilted her head up and closed the distance between them. "It was well worth it, Elsie, and I would do it all again even if it was only for one of the lads in the hall. You've reminded me this past year what it's like to truly live and to enjoy life again. I never want to forget that lesson."

She gave him a squeeze and snuggled deeper into his embrace, grimacing when something in his coat pocket poked her arm. "What in heaven's name ...?"

He pulled back and smiled, taking her hand and leading her to the opposite end of the table so they could be closer to the tree. "I was going to wait until tomorrow since it is Christmas Eve, but I suppose a day early won't matter. It's not your real present anyway, but it's the one that means the most to me, to us." He helped her sit in the chair closest to the tree then pulled up a chair beside her, the soft light from the tree casting a soft glow around them.

Elsie felt her heart pounding in her chest as he took her hand in his. "Charles ..."

He placed his finger on her lip to silence her. "I've worked on this speech for an entire week, so please, let me finish. It's important to me." She kissed his finger and smiled, acquiescing to his request. "This has been a wonderful year, especially the second half of it. I've said it before, but it bears repeating over and over again. I love you with all my heart and I never thought I could ever be this happy. I cannot imagine my life without you." And with that, he handed her a small black box.

She took the box and opened it slowly, carefully. Inside the box was something she was not expecting. "A key?" she asked, puzzled and very curious.

"You do hold all the keys, do you not, Mrs. Hughes?" His smile was broader and brighter than she had ever seen and his eyes held a mirth that told her she did not know the whole story.

"I do, Mr. Carson, though I must admit that I know not what this key opens. Would you care to explain so that I may guard it carefully and protect it from any harm." She removed the key from the box and held it reverently in the palm of her left hand, her right index finger tracing its contours lightly.

"It belongs to our future, if you will have me," he replied shyly. "The key belongs to a cottage I have been promised on the estate. Well, to be fair, it is an old attic key, but it represents the key to a home, our home. Elsie Hughes, I'm asking for your hand in marriage. When the time is right, we will go into Thirsk, Ripon, or London, even, and I will buy you a proper ring. But for now, will you accept this key as a token of my love and devotion, my promise to you for the rest of my life?"

Elsie was out of the chair and had slipped into his lap, kissing him soundly while holding tightly to the key. "Yes, I will hold the key to our cottage. I will guard it with my life, and together we will keep it safe until the time is right to turn it in for our real key."

His eyes filled with happy tears as he continued to kiss Elsie while sitting there bathed in the light of the Christmas tree. "What would you say if I asked you to spend next Christmas in our own home, with our own tree, our own decorations, our own stockings by the fireplace?"

She rested her forehead against his and laughed. "I'd say we need to talk to Lord and Lady Grantham after the first of the year. That should give them plenty of time to find replacements for their Butler and Housekeeper."

They agreed they would announce their plans to Mrs. Patmore after Christmas but would wait until the time was right to share their happy news with everyone else. For now, they would bask in the happiness of their upcoming future and start counting down the days until they could begin a new life together.

**The End!**

**A/N:** Happy Christmas and New Year to everyone who's taken the time to read the story. It's been an emotional and very rocky few months but I owe a HUGE THANK YOU to my friends, both in real life and Tumblr, for sticking with me, making me laugh, crying with me, and just listening to me rant. **YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON THAT LIFE IS ALWAYS DELICIOUS! **


End file.
